Consequences
by Elanor
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE MAGIC OF A BOOK. Hermione has her book, Blaise has his Hermione, Seamus has girls to flirt with and Ginny has Lavender to gossip with. But all of them thrown together, what will the consequences be? HrB
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Hermione smiled as she walked back to Hogwarts castle hand in hand with Blaise Zabini. They were both quiet, but grinning, shooting each other sideways glances every so often and looking away shiftily when the other caught their eye. They walked passed Draco Malfoy, who sneered at their joined hands; Hermione waved in response.

They drew up to the castle a few minutes later, and stood in the entrance hall facing each other, still holding hands. They stared at each other, going red, until Blaise spoke,

"I had a really good time, Hermione," his face close to Hermione's.

She smiled at him, "I had a lovely time too, can we do it again some-"

"Yes, can I kiss you again?" Blaise's face drew closer.

"You don't need to ask," Hermione replied, hooking her arms round his neck as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Mouths moving gently and tongues tenderly massaging, their kiss deepened, a perfect moment, until they needed a breath.

"That was perfect," Hermione said breathlessly. Blaise nodded, staring at her.

"I have to go," he said, some pain in his voice. Hermione untangled her arms and took a step back.

"So do I. I suppose I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" Blaise nodded, turned around and walked towards the corridor leading to the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione smiled to herself and began the walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Entering a few minutes later she was immediately dragged over to a sofa full of fifth and sixth year girls, all of whom were giggling. Ginny tutted, but was smiling and started attacking Hermione's lips with a tissue.

"You're lipstick is all smudged. Marking your territory I see." Hermione went bright red, as Ginny scrubbed.

"So, how was it?" Lavender demanded, looking eager. Hermione smiled,

"It was perfect."

Blank looks, "That's it?" Ginny demanded, "Perfect? Come on, give us something to go on here; where did he take you, what did he feed you, is he a good kisser?" Hermione blushed more.

"He took me to this little cottage which his Uncle owns, we had diner in the garden." A chorus of sighs were let forth from about ten girls, all looking wistful and envious.

"What did you talk about?" A fifth year asked, leaning forward.

"Well, things in general, we joked, laughed."

"And is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione laughed,

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Now, on a scale of one to ten," Parvati began, "one being he missed and ten being you can't remember anything from the date apart from the kiss," Parvati took a breath. "Where is our favourite quiet Slytherin ranking here?"

Hermione shifted in her seat, still red, thinking, "We're looking at a nine-" all the girls gasped.

"That good?" Lavender practically groaned.

Hermione tittered, "You need a date Lavender."

"I think we all will after this, Blaise is hot property now, Hermione. He was the one no one knew before, but his asking you out shifted him into the spotlight, and now." Ginny grinned, "He's hot property, every girl and a good few guys want a piece of him."

Hermione fumed, "Well they're not getting him!"

"It's the eyes," said Parvati, "those blue eyes."

"No, it's his hair, all black and curly, Greek God alert-"

"You ladies talking about me?" asked Seamus, wondering over and sitting next to Lavender. Ginny rolled her eyes,

"Because your hair is just so black and curly."

Seamus shrugged and fluttered his eyelashes, "I've been conditioning, can you tell?"

The girls laughed and started throwing cushions at him. Hermione took the opportunity to slide out of the spotlight. She looked around the common room, and, not seeing Harry and Ron went up to the girl's dormitories.

"Well?" Theo asked Blaise in the Slytherin dormitories, "how was it?" Blaise sighed, looking away with the fairies.

"Brilliant."

Theo chuckled, "I'll say, you've got lipstick all over you."

Blaise immediately grabbed a tissue off his bedside table and began attacking his face with it.

"Gone?" he asked

Theo nodded. "So, details."

"She liked the food, it was nice. Brilliant. She let me kiss her. Twice." Blaise had a stupid smile plastered on his face. Theo smiled, he was glad his friend was happy.

"Good snog?"

"Not that I have _any _experience; but bloody hell, a _great_ snog."

"Every girl in school's after you now mate."

Blaise looked highly alarmed, "What?"

"Haven't you noticed them looking? Since the minute word got out Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire had accepted a date with a big Bad Slytherin everyone wants a piece of you. The girls are suddenly seeing you as some sort of Greek God." Blaise stared, not only was that a ridiculously long speech from Theo of all people, it did make some things make a little more sense.

"So that's why those Hufflepuffs were following me around!" Blaise paused, looked rather puzzled, "Greek God?"

Theo shrugged; he really couldn't see it either.

**A/N: It appears my holiday is 2 weeks on Tuesday, not a week. Or maybe I've got that wrong again? Thinks Anyway, I now have a webcam, so if you want to see and talk to me, drop me a line at my yahoo e-mail and we can mingle:D**

**Anyway, hope you like the first instalment, I know the title is pretty unoriginal, but it's fitting. **

**Sneak peeks from further chapters can be viewed on my LJ, if you're a user, friend me! I love friends. I can be found here: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was up ready to go the next morning in good time, humming to herself while brushing her hair and gathering her books at a leisurely pace. Needless to say Lavender and Parvati resented her mood.

Hermione was an early riser, but had still had a good night's sleep- unlike most of the older Gryffindor girls, who had spent most of night playing spin the bottle with a certain Irishman. Hermione walked out of the dormitories and through the common room; where she saw Seamus collapsed on the sofa drooling. She rolled her eyes, but made not move to wake him up.

Walking through Hogwarts castle at eight o' clock on a Saturday morning was a pleasant experience; the sun shining in through the glass windows, the castle peaceful. Hermione was heading to the library to return some books she had finished and hopefully find one which would help with her charms essay. What she was not expecting, however, was to be dragged behind a tapestry while approaching the library. She soon found herself looking into the snarling face of Draco Malfoy,

"Roles reversed now, mudblood." He snarled, still with a firm hold on her arm.

Hermione wimpered, he was hurting her arm and she was scared; there was no one around. He abruptly let go of her arm and stared at her, as Hermione began to massage her bruised skin.

"I'm a bit pissed off, Granger." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"No," she gasped sarcastically, "you're not are you?"

Malfoy ignored her and carried on,

"See, word has somehow circulated round half of Hogwarts that it was you who broke my nose. People are laughing at my every move- the Malfoy name demands respect and fear, not taunts." Malfoy was looking at her accusingly, with no small amount of anger in his voice.

Hermione spoke, ignoring the pain in her arm, "It's hardly my fault, if you hadn't been so close mouthed about it no one would suspect anything. You should have just made up something."

Malfoy snarled, "It bloody well is your fault, my nose wouldn't have been broken if you didn't slam a door straight into it." Hermione threw up her hands,

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care- you still broke my nose, Granger and now I'm a laughing stock. Now, what do you suggest I do about that?" he steppes closer to Hermione towering a good few inches over her.

"I don't know, it's not my problem," Hermione replied, backing into the wall.

Malfoy snarled, "I'll make it your problem Granger. If you don't see to it that the rumours and humiliation have gone away by tomorrow after dinner," he paused, only for effect, "then I'll tell your little boyfriend that you don't really like him."

Hermione laughed, "That I don't _like_ him? That the best you got, Malfoy?"

"I think I can scare him enough to give the desired effects, afre all," Draco added, "Krum, Potter, Weasley, you're surrounded by the male population, a small rumour could put the doubt in his mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But he won't believe it- he trusts me."

Malfoy smirked, "Of course he does, the idiot, but the rest of the school will believe it." And not even giving Hermione a chance to respond, Malfoy smirked and backed out. Hermione sighed, he was trying to be threatening, but in reality his plan wasn't actually that well thought out.

Hermione left it a minute, before leaving the tapestry and heading to the library; she didn't want to run into Malfoy again. She returned her books and sat at one of the library tables thinking about what Malfoy had just said. After a while she came to a conclusion; she'd just tell Blaise what had happened. Honesty was after all the best policy. She packed up her bag a few minutes later; she had been delayed to the extent that breakfast would be in full swing. Hermione walked out of the library towards the great hall, passing only the odd person on her way. When she entered the hall she headed to the Gryffindor table and went immediately for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I need to talk to Blaise," she muttered urgently, "Malfoy's been snooping." All of them nodded their heads in understanding. Hermione then did something that was never done. That no one had dared to do. She, a Gryffindor, strode the length of the whole hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table, next to Blaise. Muttering broke out immediately, ignoring the rest of the table she spoke to Blaise, who was looking at her questionably.

"Malfoy's stirring trouble," she muttered quietly," he's going to spread a rumour, something about me not liking you and having ot off with either Victor, Ron or Harry." Hermione paused, "and probably Theo as well , if it crosses his mind." Blaise looked at her in some alarm,

"How do you know that?" he asked, surprised.

"Malfoy cornered, me threatened, sneered, the usual Malfoy intimidation. Not too awful really."

Blaise however looked angry, "He cornered you? Did he hurt you?"

"My arms a bit sore, but that's it. I think he was trying to freak me out, but it didn't work." Blaise still looked angry.

"I'll have a word with him," he mumbled. Deciding constant muttering would look suspicious; Hermione and Blaise looked up, and came out of their own little world.

Hermione smiled across the table at Theo, who was eating a bowl of cereal, paying no attention to them, looking like he was in a world of his own.

"Morning Theo, how you feeling?" Theo's head snapped up abruptly, he looked at Hermione.

"Oh, morning, a bit sleepy. I hear you had a good time last night."

Hermione smiled, shooting Blaise a sideways look, "It was lovely." Theo smiled mildly and went back to his cereal. Hermione looked sideways at Blaise who was eating sausages and suddenly felt quite isolated, a lone Gryffindor in a den of Slytherins. She lent forward and put some toast on a plate,

"Can you pass the marmalade please?" she asked a girl on her other side.

The girl looked round and stared at her for a second, before handing her the marmalade. "Thanks," Hermione replied, se opened the top and began spreading some on her toast. Blaise looked at her, smiling,

"Glad to see you're making friends." Hermione took a bite from her toast and smiled.

"Inter House Unity is very important," she replied primly. Blaise grasped her hand under the table, grinning,

"Oh, so that's what they call it now days?" Hermione smiled back and polished off the rest of her toast, the odd bit of conversation colouring her breakfast. Once she was finished she stood up and brushed her robes off.

"I've got to go, potions." She cringed slightly. Blaise smiled, stood up and kissed her on the lips. In front of the whole school. Hermione smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"I have to go," she whispered, pulling away. Blaise grinned at her as she walked back to the Gryffindor table to get her bag. Hermione dodged the cheeky smiles of Harry, Ron and Ginny, picked up her bag and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Warning- There be much snoggery aboard, me pirates!**

Hermione did the very best for the rest of the day to stop her mind wondering to Blaise. As she walked down the corridors she felt herself getting stared at, envious looks from most of the female population of Hogwarts. Hermione therefore collapsed at the Gryffindor dinner table in the great hall and sighed loudly. Harry turned to his side and looked at her,

"You alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Hermione sighed, it had been a tough day, "I'm okay, bit tired, long day, y'know?" Harry nodded in understanding and went back to his dinner. Hermione peered over the sea of heads, looking for a curly black one at the Slytherin table. But there was only Theo, who raised a hand and smiled. Hermione smiled and went back to getting some dinner; Theo was nice, and a good friend of Blaise's, she had a growing respect for him.

Hermione did not see Blaise throughout dinner and continued on to the library as she usually did once she had eaten. She walked into the quiet library and smiled at Madam Pince as she headed to her usual table, however she took a seat at a table one away from it, seeing Blaise sitting there. He looked up and smiled she sat down,

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" he smiled crookedly at her and put down his quill. Hermione looked at his questioningly, "this is the table from which you nicked my book," he clarified.

"You mean _my_ book?" she replied cheekily. Blaise smiled,

"Whatever makes you happy." Hermione smiled and pulled out a parchment and quill. She headed up her parchment and wrote her name, before standing up. "I'm going to get a book for my Charms essay," she said to Blaise, who nodded in response.

Hermione walked round the shelves till she came to the charms isle. She began scanning the shelves for the book she needed. About five minutes after she had started looking she felt someone wrap their hands around her back.

"Need any help?" Hermione shivered and relaxed against Blaise's chest.

"If you're offering," she replied, eyes closed. Blaise span her around to face him and pulled her further back into the dark corner of the aisle. Hermione immediately kissed him hungrily, her mouth crashing against his. His hands wrapped around her waist and their mouths worked hungrily together, tongues massaging, moans being elicited from both of them. Blaise's mouth then moved away from Hermione's and kissed a path down to her neck, where he sucked and nipped against her pale skin. Hermione gasped, it fell so good, so right, and she closed her eyes, letting herself fall into the sensation, not caring about anything around her.

A minute later Blaise's mouth was on hers again, this time their kisses slower, more sensual, something much deeper. Hermione had no inkling in her head of anything but what she was feeling, nor did Blaise. So, it was no surprise to them that they never heard Theo approach.

"Busy?" He asked with a smirk. Blaise pulled away slowly from Hermione's red lips and looked around. He smiled crookedly, despite a blush on his cheeks.

"We were just finishing off, should be working," he replied, his hands still round Hermione's waist. Hermione immediately jumped back, it had suddenly hit her what they were doing in the library. She blushed fiercely as Blaise smiled at her.

"Did you need to see us, Theo?" she asked. Theo nodded and beckoned them out from the aisle. He led them to their table where their books still sat and they all took a seat.

"I wanted to get to know you better," Theo said, addressing Hermione a little shyly. Hermione smiled, despite her surprise.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"I don't want to know; I want to get to know," Theo replied.

"I see what you mean, we should talk. I walk round the castle some mornings, you could join me," Hermione offered. Theo nodded,

"When?"

"Er, Wednesday, 7:00, or is that too early?"

Theo shook his head, "That's fine, I'll meet you by the castle doors?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you then." Theo nodded, stood up and walked off, out through the library doors. Hermione watched him go with an odd look on her face; she turned to Blaise, who was holding her hand under the table,

"He's odd," she said simply. Blaise, who had watched their exchange silently looked at her with an peculiar expression on his face.

"How so?" he asked interestingly. Hermione continued,

"He's quiet, doesn't say more than he needs too, he listens to what you say, you know about not wanting to know, but wanting to_ get_ to know? He's a lurker; he knows what he's doing." Hermione paused, "he'd make a good spy."

Blaise nodded, "You've hit him on the head, but he can be really cunning when he wants to be."

Hermione grinned, "I bet."

"I was wondering," Blaise began, blushing, "do you want to meet up in the Room of Requirement tomorrow, for er-"

Hermione tutted and sat up primly, "Are you asking me for an after hours snog, Mr Zabini?" she said in her best teacher voice. Blaise grinned,

"You said it, not me."

"Well I can hardly give you a proper answer if you haven't actually asked me the question." Hermione shot back grinning, she knew they were flirting shamelessly, but after their earlier, slightly more thought provoking conversation Hermione felt light relief was in order.

Blaise grinned, but blushed a bit, "Hermione, will you meet with me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow for a snog?"

"Excuse me!" came a loud voice. Hermione whipped round to find Harry, looking amused and Ron, looking explosive.

Ron began to chuntter, "Drop him immediately, Hermione, dirty scumbag, I'll punch his-"

"I'd love too," Hermione cut across Ron. And with that she leaned over and kissed him dead on the mouth. She enjoyed their kiss; she could practically see Ron exploding. Or was that Blaise's tongue against her lips she felt? _Oh well, doesn't really matter…_

**A/N: As you lot probably haven't noticed I've changed my pen-name to Elanor- my actual name. It was EWeasley before because I go by Ellie Weasley at FA and they wouldn't let me have that here. But that was a bit awful looking back on it- I like my name now; it's a lot better. **

**Anyway, I had a few things to tell you guys about, but it's all on my author's page, including details about my holiday. I'll be away for a week- I don't know how I'll survive without the computer- It's not unusual for me to have 30 e-mails a day. I don't write anything in rough before I start typing, so I really can't be productive. Maybe I'll brain storm something for after this- I want to do another darkfic- but a really creepy intricate one.**

**Until the next chapter-**

**Elanor (yes it _is_ my real name- thank you Daddy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, what news from camp Hermione?" asked Ginny eagerly, sitting on Hermione's bed in the girls dormitories. Hermione smiled and sat down next to her.

"I just saw Blaise," Hermione began.

"Ooer, this is getting good already," Ginny said, sitting forward on the bed. "So, what were you up too?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, first we started doing essays in the library-"Ginny's face fell. "It does get better," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, I went to get a book to help me with my essay," she continued,

Ginny quite suddenly smirked, "Oh I see where this one's going, he corners you in the potions aisle and before you know it you're going at it like rabid monkeys."

Hermione frowned, "It was the charms aisle, actually," she said in a dignified voice. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Details, Hermione," Ginny pressed eagerly.

"Well," Hermione began, "I was looking for this book, when I felt his arms go around me," she continued. Ginny was looking impressed, a dazed look on her face.

"I think I need my own Slytherin to have schnoogle's with in the library," Ginny said dreamily. Hermione pulled a face.

"Is Schnoogle even a word?" she asked.

Ginny nodded solemnly, "It is now."

"Right, anyway, he spun me around and we, er-"Hermione broke off, blushing. Ginny looked delighted.

"Was it good?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione nodded shyly, then amended, "Well, it was until Theo came and interrupted us."

"Theo?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"Blaise's friend- he's quite sweet actually, quiet." Hermione clarified.

"Right, carry on."

"So, then Theo was really nice, said he wanted to get to know me and I said I walk round the lake with him tomorrow morning."

Ginny frowned, "Be careful- I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"I know- but he wouldn't try anything, Blaise would kill him," Hermione reasoned. Ginny nodded,

"Good point, so after that, what else happened?"

"Well, I was sitting with Blaise and Harry and Ron turned up," Hermione went on.

"Oh yeah, and Blaise asked you for a snog in the Room of Requirement tonight and Ron went mad." Ginny said. Hermione frowned,

"How'd you know that?"

Ginny shrugged, "Harry told me, and apparently Ron's still fuming."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, when will Ronald realise that I'm not eleven any more? I don't interfere with his life like he does with mine!"

"He's a protective person- it's the same with all of the Weasley's." Ginny explained, "Anyway, are you meeting Blaise for a snog."

"Of course," Hermione said with a grin, "it was just all the more satisfactory seeing Harry and Ron's faces."

Ginny laughed, "Honestly, you Scarlet woman!"

Hermione chuckled, "I have to go and meet Blaise, bye." She said, getting off the bed.

"Ooer, have fun," Ginny said cheekily. Hermione smiled,

"I will," she replied, walking out of the door.

Hermione walked through the common room, earning a glare from Ron and an attempted arse slap from Seamus.

"Do you mind, Seamus?" Hermione asked imperiously. He grinned,

"Not t'all my fair bookworm, have fun playing tonsil tennis with Mr Mysterious."

Hermione chuckled; you couldn't take Seamus seriously; he meant no harm. She smiled at him and walked out of the common room, towards the Room of Requirement. She met no-one on her way, for which she was glad; it wasn't long before curfew. When Hermione got to the bare stretch of wall, behind which the Room of Requirement was situated, she smiled; the door was already there, which meant Blaise was early. She pushed open the door and walked in.

Blaise was sitting on a sofa which had a table in front of it, and a fire burning square on to the sofa. He looked up when Hermione walked in and smiled. She sat on the sofa next to him and grinned,

"I just almost got ass slapped," she said bluntly. Blaise's eyebrows shot inot his hair and he looked immediately angry.

"Who was it?" he demanded. Hermione laughed,

"Seamus- he doesn't mean anything by it- he's a bit of a clown," she paused, "but a funny clown, not a scary one."

"Oh, alright. What's a clown?" Blaise asked.

Hermione smiled, "Never mind, anyway, I have a question for you."

"Oh yesss," Blaise said smoothly, shifting closer too her and taking her hand.

Hermione tried to keep going; Blaise's hand against hers was slightly distracting, "I want you to meet a friend of mine." Blaise looked at her curiously.

"Ginny Weasley, she's one of my best friends; Harry and Ron just aren't ready." Hermione explained. Blaise nodded,

"Short, red hair," Blaise asked, tow which Hermione nodded. "I know who you mean; I've seen her with you."

Hermione smiled, "Good, next Hogsmeade weekend, we can meet up for a drink." Blaise nodded, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know," he muttered in her ear. Hermione shivered and turned her face towards him. Their lips were inches apart.

"You're rather handsome yourself, you know," Hermione muttered blushing. Blaise grinned,

"I know," and with that he kissed her. Gently their mouths met, lips moving ever so slowly. They parted after a minute and Hermione smiled and snuggled up against him.

"What time is it?"

Blaise checked a watch on his wrist, "Twenty past eleven." Hermione shot up,

"I have to go, it's passed curfew," she climbed out of Blaise's embrace, but he pulled her back.

"You're not going without a goodbye kiss, are you?" he asked cheekily. Hermione smiled; he was sweet to her. She leant forwards and kissed him chastely on the lips.

They parted twenty minutes later.

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of an update yesterday; it was the first day in a while I haven't either written or plotted any fanfics; I needed a break. I got this chapter done quicker because of it- got me mojo back.**

**Muchos thankies to all reviewers- if you stop reviewing I stop writing- if no-one likes it what's the point in writing?**

**momalfoy: Did you find the song? If so, what you think- e-male me! ;)**

**Next chapter either tomorrow or the day after; it features Hermione and Theo on their morning walk.**

**And, lastly I'd like to say that I'm going on holiday a week this Saturday- no computer for a week, so no updates for a week. Sorry.**

**Elanor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione got up the next morning earlier than any of her dorm mates, and got dressed for her early morning walk, only this morning she was not to be alone; Theo was meeting her. She brushed her teeth and hair and walked down into the empty Gryffindor common room. Only it wasn't empty. Ron was sitting half asleep on a chair, drooling all over a sheet of parchment. Hermione cringed, knowing how protective Ron was he would go mad if he knew why she was up. He didn't trust Slytherins at all.

Hermione walked as quietly as she could across the common room; but somehow Ron still woke up.

"Hermione?" He asked groggily, when she was level with his chair. His eyes were still gummed together with sleep and his hair was standing on end. Hermione cringed,

"Er, morning Ron, got to go," Hermione began walking briskly towards the portrait hole, but Ron sat up and spoke.

"Where are you going?" his voice was slightly less tired but he looked suspicious. Hermione paused and turned to look at him, she wasn't about to lie.

"I'm going for a walk, Ronald," but equally she wasn't telling the whole truth. Ron stared at her for a minute, before frowning,

"Who with?" he sounded suspicious, his eyes slightly narrowed. Hermione sighed, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Theo, Ronald." She said snappily, before turning again, but Ron spoke loudly.

"Oh no you are not!" Ron said indignantly, getting up and making a move towards her. Hermione snarled,

"You cannot tell me what to do, Ron. I am a mature enough adult to make my own decisions, I think I know what-"

"You are _not_ walking alone with no one but an unknown Slytherin for company!" Ron contradicted loudly. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Blaise would kill him if he hurt me," she said slightly more calmly.

"Doesn't mean he _won't_," Ron bit back.

"I am not defenceless, Ronald, I know how to fight and I know what I am doing; you can't stop me!"

"No," Ron said loudly, fists balled, "you are _not_ going." He finished smugly.

Hermione snarled, "Watch me," and with that she stormed out of the common room.

She was spitting mad as she walked through Hogwarts, resentful towards the way in which Ron treated her. Deep down Hermione knew Ron meant well- but the way in which he went about things was blunt and tactless.

She walked up to the front castle door of Hogwarts and checked her watch, she was ten minutes late. Hermione looked back up; Theo was waiting for her looking blank. She jogged up to him and apologised,

"Sorry I'm late, I was er- delayed." Theo nodded knowingly, he didn't say anything but held out an arm, indicating Hermione should lead the way, she smiled and turned right out of the castle, wrapping her coat further around her as the cold wind hit her.

Hermione and Theo walked for ten minutes round the castle's perimeter, neither saying anything, yet the silence was companionable. Theo started to walk down to the bank of the lake a minute later and Hermione followed, sitting down next to him as he perched himself on a rock overlooking the lake. He turned to look at her suddenly and spoke.

"You're friend, what's her name?" he's expression was blank, carefully so. Hermione looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Er, which one?"

"She's short, has red hair," Theo clarified.

Hermione answered, "Ginny? Ginevra Weasley. Why do you ask?"

Theo looked at the ground before looking back up to Hermione, smiling shyly.

"She's pretty," he replied simply.

Hermione grinned at Theo,

"Oh is she? What brought this on?"

Theo blushed ever so shyly, "I saw her at the Gryffindor table with you she," he paused, apparently choosing his words. "She was smiling and she looked," he paused again, "pretty." He finished somewhat lamely. Hermione smiled again, Ginny would be thrilled, she was rather a boy fan.

"Want me to introduce you two?" She asked offhandly, glancing sideways at Theo. The looked round at her and grinned,

"Would you?"

"Absolutely, I could set up a time for you too to meet in the library. Ginny needs potions tutoring a bit, she finds it quite hard, it saves me a job." Hermione shrugged, Theo, however looked utterly delighted.

"That's great, thanks Hermione," Theo replied, looking delighted.

"Just let me talk to her- drop a few hints and the like. I need to persuade her that you're a good guy-"

"Don't make me come across like a Gryffindor though," Theo said sharply. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't promise anything," she replied sarcastically. Theo smiled mildly and looked back out at the lake.

"What's going on with you and Weasley," Theo asked suddenly a couple of minutes later. Hermione sighed,

"Ron? God, he's so, so," Hermione struggled to get her words out. "Hot headed, he thinks he's always right, don't get me wrong he means well. The thing is, is that he handles a situation head on, he's really blunt, and when anyone gets annoyed about his lack of consideration or subtlety he gets really confused. He's just so tactless." Hermione took a deep breath and carried on. "Hot headed he may be, but he's really sweet at times and he's such a loyal friend, he cares, he really does. Hermione stopped, knowing what she thought but not really knowing how to express it all. Theo nodded,

"Typical bloody Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed bitterly, "I think you're right there."

Theo nodded and said smugly, "I'm always right."

**A/N: Nothing much to say this time except, if you're on livejournal and you like this, friend me! Seriously, I love friends, about three of you lot have and I haven't bitten you yet! (Watch out Robin, grrr.) **

**Disclaimer: …and Rowling's puppets continued to dance merrily as the mad author cackled insanely…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The end of the week drew to its close, meaning a Hogsmeade weekend was open Hogwarts once again. Ron appeared to have gotten in a huff with Harry as well and so it was only Harry and Hermione who were walking together into Hogsmeade.

"So, why is he angry with you?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked through Hogwarts main gate. Harry sighed and replied,

"He started going on to me about how we should be keeping you away from Blaise. I said you'd be careful and it wasn't really our place to interfere and, well, he didn't like that a lot." Hermione snorted,

"No I bet he didn't," she said bitterly. "But thanks a lot Harry, at least you realise I'm not still eleven." Harry shrugged and blushed slightly,

"Who am I to stop you from doing what you want? Besides, I think Zabini's trustworthy enough, for a Slytherin at least." Hermione laughed,

"They're not all evil Harry; they're not all Malfoy clones."

Harry smiled, "I think I'm starting to see that."

"That's really great. Oh, you'll never guess what Theo told me yesterday-"

Harry frowned in thought, "Theo Nott?"

"Yeah, he fancies Ginny!"

Harry gaped, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "I said I'd talked to Ginny, I haven't yet, but you know what Ginny's like- she'll go with the flow, be more intrigued than judgemental."

Harry shivered slightly as they walked into Hogsmeade, "I dunno; she put me in my place fairly well last year."

"She was the only one who was brave enough too. It only did you good though."

Harry smiled slightly, "Yeah, true. So, where d'you want to go?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

"Well, I'm meeting Blaise in the Three Broomsticks in about an hour. So, we could go to the sweet shop?"

"Hermione Granger!" Harry gasped, "they'll ruin your teeth!" Hermione laughed.

"I'll be okay just this once," she replied, leading the way to the sweet shop.

Hermione and Harry walked into the crowded sweet shop, looking for their choices. Hermione went off to get herself some fudge and Harry bought some chocolate frogs. They met outside as it was so crowded.

"Okay, Quidditch shop now," said Harry, dragging her over to the shop opposite. Hermione sighed and followed. "I need some new gloves," Harry commented as they entered the less crowded shop. Hermione pointed over to one side of the shop where there was a display of gloves. Harry nodded and walked over, Hermione following. He immediately picked up some gloves and started looking at them.

"What about these ones, they have red stitching on," she said, holding out a pair to Harry. Harry took, them, and started examining them, turning them over in his hands.

"These are good, lets play- unless you want anything."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Actually, I wanted a book on-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "What happened the last time you wanted a book?"

"Hmph. I wanted a beginner's book for Quidditch, so I can understand it."

"Sorry, my ears deceive me; does Hermione Granger not understand something?" Hermione tutted at Harry; who was looking delighted.

"I have to go and meet Blaise, could you find a suitable one for me and I'll pay you back?" Harry nodded and walked over to pay as Hermione walked out of the door. She headed down the road and into the Three Broomsticks, where she stood for a moment in the door, looking for Blaise. He waved from a corner table and beckoned her over. Hermione smiled and made her way over, taking a seat when she reached the table.

Blaise took her hands in his across the table and spoke.

"Who were you with?"

Hermione took the butterbeer he had bought for her and took a swing, while still holding his other hand.

"Harry, he needed some new Quidditch gloves." Hermione replied, smiling at Blaise.

"Potter is a damn good flyer. Is he not annoyed at you then?"

"Yes, he is. It's just Ron who's annoyed, and now he's annoyed at Harry as well. Harry took the "she can do what she wants" attitude and Ron didn't like that." Hermione replied.

Blaise snorted, "I bet he didn't. Potters okay, plays the hero a bit too much for my taste at times, but he's one of the better Gryffindor's. Weasley just rubs me up the wrong way."

Hermione laughed bitterly, "I think he does everyone, it's not intentional, but, well," she shrugged, "that's just the way he is."

"Hmph, I must say, you're my favourite Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled, "That's rather a biased opinion though."

"Yeah, I suppose, I mean, I haven't snogged Potter lately."

Hermione laughed, "Speaking of Gryffindor's, Theo has a crush on one."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, "Who?"

"Ginny,"

Blaise seemed quite astounded, "I don't remember Theo ever having many crushes, there was a scary point last year when I thought he was gay, but obviously not."

"Well, he's not really a vocal person. But he sad he think's Ginny's pretty."

Blaise snorted, "Pretty? He's going soft."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No," Blaise said, and Hermione's face dropped, "I think you're beautiful." Hermione blushed and Blaise kissed her hand.

"You're a real smoothie, you know?"

"I try my best."

"You're getting me off topic. Can you ask Theo to meet me tomorrow in the room of Requirement? We need to discuss how we're going to go about Ginny." Hermione asked. Blaise nodded and stood up, pulling Hermione up and into a hug.

"But don't go snogging him in the Room of Requirement." He said, before dipping his head and kissing her smoothly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hermione!"

It was the Sunday after the Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was walking down to breakfast, while ignoring the person who was calling after her.

"I have nothing to say to you, Ron," Hermione said snappily, a he drew level with her.

"No, probably not," he said, keeping up with her as she walked faster. "But I have something to say to you." Hermione huffed; he was _not _going to lecture her again.

"Hermione, stop," said Ron sharply, grabbing her arm and making her stop.

"Weasley get your hands of my girlfriend, NOW," Blaise had appeared from round the corner of the corridor looking highly pissed off with Ron. Ron frowned and let go of Hermione, but ignored Blaise.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry, really I am. I shouldn't have interfered like-"

"No, you shouldn't have," Hermione cut across him. Ron looked miserable,

"Please, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you," Ron begged. Blaise made an irritated sound from behind Hermione.

"I, Ron, I don't know-" Hermione began unsurely.

"Please, I was only trying to protect you, I get it now, I went too far."

Hermione bit her lip and felt Blaise shift behind her, she sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I don't suppose I handled it that well either," she said with a sigh.

Ron chuckled, "No, but you were better than me." And with that he pulled her into a hug.

"I will repeat this only once, Weasley. Get your hands of my girlfriend," Blaise drawled. Hermione let go of Ron and turned round to Blaise smiling.

"Girlfriend? I don't remember you ever asking me that," Hermione said smoothly, watching Blaise's discomfort.

"I, er," Blaise seemed to be getting rather nervous and shot a look at Ron.

"Oh, don't mind me;" said Ron mildly, "this looks quite entertaining."

Blaise shifted and spoke to Hermione, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione pretended to think for a moment, biting her lip, shifting her feet. Blaise looked truly scared. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course. I am not a Scarlet woman; I don't just keep kissing you for the sake of it!"

"Eugh- too much information, I'm going," said Ron, making a hasty exit.

"Bye, see you at breakfast!" Hermione called, watching him go and smiling. Blaise took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I suppose you'll be eating at the Gryffindork table this morning?" he drawled.

Hermione hit his arm as they walked, "Behave yourself, Blaise. I wasn't sure until you said that, but now I will be." Blaise's face fell.

"No, just joking, I will be, I want to talk to Ron, it's been a while, what with the fight." Hermione reasoned.

"You don't need t justify yourself to me," Blaise said, "I get it, they're you're friends."

Hermione smiled and kissed him as they drew level to the door of the Great Hall.

"But I may have to come and collect you when I've finished. We have Ancient Runes together." Hermione said cheekily, "and we _can't_ be late."

Later that evening after dinner Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement to meet Theo. They needed to talk about how Hermione should approach Ginny, and what Theo wanted her to say.

She pushed open the door; it seemed Theo was already there. He was sitting at a chair behind a desk, his chin resting in his hand, his black robe tossed on the side of the table. Hermione smiled at him as she walked in and took a seat opposite.

"So, how do we go about this?" Hermione asked, frankly, going straight into it. Theo frowned in thought then spoke, "Tell her," he paused again, "tell her I've seen her and like her and suggest the potions tutoring."

"So, not, "Oh he really fancies you, he told me he's been watching you" approach?"

Theo shook his head, "Too overboard, but make sure she knows I like her." Hermione nodded.

"I'll see her after this, she should be in her dormitory. Theo nodded once.

"What stuff is she interested in," he asked with a slight blush. Hermione smiled and thought,

"She likes, sleeping, charms and music."

"What sort of music?" Theo asked curiously.

"Well, I'm told she has a muggle record collection, but I know she's a _Weird_ _Sisters_ fan," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "If in doubt, music is good."

Theo nodded again, looking away with the fairy's.

Hermione grinned, "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" He blushed and nodded. Deciding to spare him embarrassment Hermione diverted the subject away from Ginny. "So, what does Blaise say to you about me?" she asked eagerly.

Theo grinned, "He said you have great boobs," Hermione gasped, going bright red. "Just kidding," Theo said, "no, good kisser. Er- pretty, not too girly."

She nodded, still a bit red, "Good kisser? I didn't know boys discussed that sort of thing." Hermione remarked.

Theo nodded, "Oh yeah, jus as much as girls do."

Hermione went bright red, "What do you know?"

His smirk was thoroughly unnerving, "Enough, Hermione, enough."

She leaned forward looking thoroughly petrified. "What did he tell you?"

Theo looked like hi was enjoy it a lot too much. "How far you'd got and what he wants to do with you."

Hermione was blushing bright red. "What he wants to do with me? Oh God, do I really want to know that?"

"Probably not," Theo said dismissively, "can't blame him, apparently you're willing so far and he's a red blooded male."

"Tell me," Hermione said, leaning forward. Theo grinned crookedly and whispered in her ear. When he had finished he pulled back to gauge the look on Hermione's face.

"I have no problem with him doing that."

**A/N: You may find out what that thing was in a few chapters, but equally you may not evil laugh**

**Okay, holiday on Saturday; I hope to get 2 more chapters up before then. Pleasee review.**

**Ellie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room after talking to Theo, trying to get out of her head what Blaise wanted to do with her. She needed to find Ginny and talk to her. She looked across the room and saw her sitting on a sofa by the fire, doing an essay, looking frustrated. Hermione walked over and addressed her.

"Erm, Ginny, can I talk to you in my dormitory?" Ginny looked up and half smiled.

"Yeah sure, bloody essay, gives me a break," she got up and walked after Hermione up the stairs to the dormitories. They both sat down on Hermione's bed and Ginny turned to face her. "So, what's up, more juicy gossip?"

"In a manner of speaking; I think I have a guy who fancies you," Hermione said steadily.

Ginny was instantly suspicious, "You're Hermione Granger, you don't gossip, how do you know that?"

"Well, he's a friend of Blaise's," said Hermione. Ginny looked pleased,

"A Slytherin? I like that, all mysterious and cunning like your Blaise," Ginny appeared to be slipping into a deep daydream. Hermione nudged her and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, it's not Malfoy is it?" Ginny looked suddenly horrified.

"No, it's not Malfoy," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's Theo."

Ginny looked at her blankly. "Who?"

"Blaise's best friend-"

"Wait," said Ginny, "does he have short brown hair?" she suddenly looked interested.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny grinned,

"Seen him around, he's quite nice looking. Are you sure he fancies me?"

"He told me. He wants to ask you out, but he's kind of shy, so-"

"Shy?" Ginny asked, "oh, I like that, it's quite sexy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," she said testily, "but he's willing to tutor you in potions."

Ginny pouted, "Unlike you were."

"I am busy!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Humph. When am I meeting him?" Ginny asked.

"Tuesday, straight after dinner in the library, he'll be waiting for you." Hermione replied happily.

"Ah, do you remember our last escapade in the library?" asked Ginny nostalgically.

Hermione frowned, "What, the one where you undid you top, put on lipstick and Blaise still didn't notice?" Hermione asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah, that one," clarified Ginny. "Think that'll work with Theo?"

"Probably, he actually fancies you. But Ginny don't go showing him your boobs on the first date." Hermione pleaded.

"Honestly," said Ginny, sounding scandalised. "Who do you take me for, Parkinson? It'll just be the lipstick."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sorry, my mistake."

The next morning Hermione walked down to breakfast with Ron and Harry.

"I need to talk to Theo, do you mind?" Hermione asked as they walked into the hall. Both nodded, though Ron looked a little agitated. Hermione smiled and walked to the other side of the hall, slipping into a seat nest to Millicent Bulstrode and opposite Blaise and Theo.

"So, we have news from Ginny," Hermione said nabbing some toast. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh do tell?" Hermione shot him a look. "Sorry," said Blaise "couldn't resist."

"Anyway, what did she say?" asked Theo, leaning forward.

"She said yes, seemed she liked the idea of it." Hermione replied to Theo, before taking a bite of toast. Theo frowned.

"Does she even know who I am?" he asked miserably, looking like he wanted to drown himself in his cereal.

"Actually, yes. I believe she said you were good looking." Theo looked astonished; he looked past Hermione's shoulder at Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He snapped his head back quickly, blushing when she saw him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "She said she'd seen you around a bit."

Theo looked delighted, "Hermione, you're great! When am I meeting her?"

She grinned, taking another bite of her toast. "Tuesday, straight after Dinner, I said you'll be waiting.

Theo nodded happily, and continued eating his cereal.

"Oh, morning Blaise," said Hermione, realising she'd totally ignored him. He rolled his eyes and reached for hand, before kissing it.

"Morning Beautiful, how are you feeling?" Blaise said smoothly.

Hermione smiled, "no you mention it," she began, "I am feeling rather… devious." Blaise grinned lopsidedly at her. "Speaking of, I didn't know you talked to Theo about me," Hermione continued with a grin. Blaise went white.

"What did he tell you?"

Hermione grinned, getting up and walking round to Blaise. "Enough. Now, are you walking me to Arithmancy, or do I have to go by myself?"

Blaise smiled and kissed her, before offering his arm to her. They began to walk off, but Blaise paused and called to Theo.

"You're dead, Nott."

Theo looked up and raised his hands in the air. "Not me, she asked."

Blaise looked at Hermione, "It was rather intriguing," she said primly, smoothing her skirt.

Blaise blushed and grinned.

**A/N: I'm going to a friends house tomorrow, so I've come to the conclusion I may _not_ get Chapter 9 up. You may have to wait a week; however I'm going to have a good go. Hope you lot like the developing Theo/Ginny, I know I like it; Theo's cute **

**Again, you may or may not find out what that thing was- I haven't actually decided myself.**

**If I don't post tomorrow, thanks for reading, please stick at it, there's only four chapter's left- I have not gotten this far to give up.**

**Ellie**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione walked down the third floor corridor, she had received an owl during dinner from Blaise asking her to meet him in the Room of Requirement. She wondered why he wanted to meet her, perhaps to talk about Malfoy; he seemed to have been lying low for a while, but Hermione didn't trust him.

She approached the stretch of wall and walked past it three times, hoping for a room, not really sure what she needed to think for. After a couple of minutes a door appeared and Hermione walked in to find a room with a sofa, a small table with a coffee pt on it and a roaring fire. She walked over to the sofa and sat down; no sooner had Hermione done this, than Blaise walked through the door.

"Hi," he took off his cloak and layed it on the side of the sofa, before sitting down next to Hermione.

"So you got my owl?" he asked, face half in shadow from the fire.

"No, I just got a bit bored and fancied sitting in here for no particular reason." Hermione replied sarcastically, tucking her legs under herself.

"Stop being so damn Slytherin," Blaise said affectionately, taking her hand. Hermione smiled as he brought it to his mouth and brushed his lips over it.

"I learned from the best. Anyway, why did you bring me here; what's wrong?"

Blaise frowned ever so slightly, "Why should anything be wrong?"

Hermione shrugged, slightly relieved, "Well the note was sudden and everything seems a bit too happy clappy at the moment."

Blaise chuckled, "Nothing wrong with happy clappy. I just wanted to see you."

"You saw me at dinner."

"Not close up," Blaise contradicted.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "So you wanted to see me close up?"

Blaise shifted closer to her, "And talk to you close up and be with you close up, and," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Kiss you close up."

Hermione shivered as she felt Blaise's breath on her ear, sensing his close proximity; making her every sense tingle.

"I think we get distracted too often," Hermione said abruptly, snapping out of her daze. She pulled away from Blaise slightly; gauging his reaction.

"You mean we snog too often?" his reply was blunt and amused. Hermione blushed.

"No- I mean the snogging is," she faltered, "brilliant, but we need to talk more."

"We talk plenty, and if the snogging's good-"

"Malfoy, we need to talk about him, he hasn't been doing anything for a while and I think-" Hermione began.

"_I_ think we can't do anything about it until he does make a move. Besides," Blaise reasoned, rubbing Hermione's hands. "He wouldn't dare anything that bad with Dumbledore here."

Blaise was going about persuading Hermione the right way; logically. She smiled slightly, he had put her mind at rest, but she was determined to keep conversation up.

"So, how was your day?"

"Moderately bearable, laughed at a few Gryffindors, pushed over a Hufflepuff and made a death potion- you?"

Hermione laughed and pushed him, "You fancy yourself all evil when in fact you're just-"

"Irresistible?" Blaise asked, pouting, "devilishly handsome, brilliantly smart?"

Hermione smirked, "Big headed? Calm down Mr Zabini, we wouldn't to stroke you're ego too much would we?"

"I'd rather it was another part of my anatomy which you stroked." Blaise smirked widely at the look on Hermione's face.

"Blaise!" she cried outraged, blushing no end. "You haven't got a hope."

He shrugged, red himself. "It was worth a go."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I was only joking," Blaise said gently, linking his fingers through hers. "You know I'm not like that, and I wouldn't want you to be like that." He sensed Hermione smiling and gently kissed her cheek. "You're perfect."

"I know," Hermione replied primly, turning towards him. "Now kiss me- conversation is overrated."

Blaise grinned and kissed her lips very gently, tantalizingly slowly. She whimpered and pressed harder, until their kisses became more definite. Hermione crawled on top of Blaise and straddled him, kissing him even more deeply. His hand gently crawled to her leg, where it lay, gently tracing circles on her thigh.

They parted for breath a few minutes later. "You're right," Blaise gasped, "conversation_ is_ overrated." Hermione gently climbed to the side and smoothed out her skirt.

"Conversation is perfectly acceptable in the right circumstance."

Blaise straightened his tie and threw Hermione an amused look. "To be all prim and proper doesn't take away the fact you were just a thoroughly naughty girl."

"No," Hermione agreed, standing up. "But it makes me feel better." Blaise chuckled and took her hand, leading her out of the door, after picking up his cloak.

They walked down the corridor slowly, smiling and occasionally talking, still hand in hand.

"Do you_ really_ want to be spending your time with _that_, Zabini?" the voice of one Draco Malfoy came from ahead of Blaise and Hermione, who seemed to have been too wrapped up in themselves to have noticed him.

They stopped short of Malfoy and Blaise addressed him. "Define _that_, Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled evilly, eyeing Hermione, "You're mudblood girlfriend."

Blaise's grip on Hermione's hand increased, "Don't go there," he warned, through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Malfoy asked innocently, "nothing to do with me that you're mudblood's about ready to jump into bed with you, how much did you pay her Zab-"

Draco Malfoy was effectively silenced when one Blaise Zabini punched him.

Hard.

"Don't you ever insult Hermione again," said Blaise dangerously, watching the blood pour from Malfoy's nose. Hermione gasped, watching the boy's fight. She tugged on Blaise's hand and dragged him swiftly past Malfoy.

"Jesus Blaise!" she whispered angrily further down the corridor.

"He deserved it," Blaise spat bitterly, massaging his knuckle. Hermione thought,

"Yeah, well," she couldn't argue with that and wasn't about to start on him when she herself had broken Malfoy's nose.

"Just, don't do it again," she cautioned, smiling.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now," Hermione said innocently, "want me to kiss it better?"

**A/N: So, clearly I'm back, hope you enjoyed this, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Heremione, psst, Hermione!" Hermione was in the library working on her Defence against the Dark arts essay when she was interrupted by Ginny Weasley. She looked up at Ginny a little irritated; her essay had been flowing well.

"Yes?"

Ginny didn't seem at all perturbed by Hermione's brisk manner and sat down opposite her, looking all smiley. Hermione stared at her for a few seconds, before a look of comprehension dawned on her face; Ginny was wearing lipstick. She leaned forward and put down her quill, more interested.

"Date with Theo, how did it go?" Ginny squealed in a way which made Hermione want to thump her, but she held back. "So, how was it?" Hermione pressed.

Ginny sighed rather dramatically and opened her mouth; "He's so chatty-" Hermione frowned but said nothing; that was not the Theo she knew. "He really helped with the potions and he was all, sarcasticy and Slytherinny and," Ginny sighed again, "charming."

"So, did he ask you out?"

"Well, he said we could study again, he was sort of shy with that- but that's as good as- right?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione nodded reassuringly, she was glad for them. "Yeah, he _is_ shy, that's really good. He didn't kiss you- did he?"

Ginny shifted and replied, "Well, he sort of leaned towards me at the end, then went red and muttered goodbye- I think he was going too, but the more I think about it the more I think I imagined it- wishful thinking." Ginny sounded confused and looked slightly thoughtful.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "that sounds like Theo all over. I tell you what, I'll talk to him."

"Would you? Tell him I really like him, wait; don't tell him that,_ I_ want to tell him that!" Ginny was starting to babble and go pink in the face. "So, tell, him- tell him I understand it and that I had a good time and that-"

"Tell him that you've gotten so worked up over him you don't stop for breath?" Hermione asked, smiling in an amused fashion, "That _would_ make his day."

Ginny contemplated for a moment, "Doesn't sound too clingy?"

"Not to Theo- he wouldn't sleep tonight if I told him that." Hermione replied matter of factly.

"Alright," Ginny said happily, "tell him that." She paused for a second, watching as Hermione went back to essay.

"Well?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione looked up, "Well what?"

Ginny tutted, "Aren't you going to see Theo?"

"What, now?" Hermione demanded, "I still have my essay to do!"

"Oh, fine," Ginny sulked and crossed her arms, "I get it."

Hermione sighed, "This'll only take ten minutes, then I'll go straight away, alright?"

Ginny brightened, "Okay!" She left after a couple of minutes of Hermione's scribbling.

Hermione packed up a few minutes later, wondering vaguely where she could find Theo. She didn't need to look far.

"Hi, Hermione." She jumped and turned round from fastening her school bag.

"Oh, it's you, Theo. Sit down, I was about to come and find you." Hermione replied, trying to steady her racing heart. Theo sat obediently and waited patiently for Hermione to put her things away.

"Well, what did she say?" He asked as soon as Hermione sat down. "I know she would have talked to you by now."

Hermione smiled, "Well, she said you were okkkk…."

Theo's face fell, "Ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm joking, she was babbling on without breathing about how fantadtic you are."

Theo looked over the moon, "Really?"

"Really."

He looked nervous, "Should I ask her to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, he was being very slow. "Yes, definitely, she wants you too. And whats this I hear about you almost kissing her."

Theo went red, "Bottled," was his simple reply.

Hermione sighed, "Well, she guessed what you were going to do- but that was a good effort on a study session. She did want you to though."

"She did? I _will_ next time," Theo sounded determined.

"You Gryffindor you," Hermione joked. Theo fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

"So, what's Blaise been saying about me now?" asked Hermione eagerly.

Theo thought for a moment, still with a wide smile on his face, "Nothing particularly new, apart from his usual "my girlfriend is such a good snogger," spiel." Hermione smiled, that sounded alright by her. "Oh," Theo said suddenly, "have you let him snog you on Snape's desk yet?"

Hermione went bright red, "No, I think he needs to be kept waiting."

"And how would _you _know that?" Theo asked, leering at her, "you're Hermione Granger."

"I am. But I'm not_ just_ a bookworm."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I only make Rowling puppets dance. Dance my prettys _dance_!**

One person whom Hermione had not encountered since the developing stages of her relationship with Blaise was Lavender Brown. Lavender had helped her get ready for her first date with Blaise, (something, for which Hermione would be ever grateful,) but apart from that Hermione had no tolerance for her. She was gossipy and girly, frivolous and flowery. She was not Hermione's type of person. She was Ginny personified, (except Ginny was a lot smarter and didn't permanently gossip.) She was, in simple terms, a borderline airhead.

Hermione supposed the blonde hair had rotted her brain.

However with Lavender being in her house and year and therefore sharing Hermione's dormitory it was inevitable they would come face to face inevitably. It was not that this hadn't happened before, rather that they were usually half asleep or doing homework when they met. Hermione had little like for Lavender and Lavender little for her. But one thing Lavender couldn't resist was a gossip and she seemed to think Hermione could supply her with plenty. It was for this reason that Hermione was accosted by Lavender one evening in their dormitory.

Lavender grinned and sat down next to Hermione on her bed. She made no move to talk to Hermione, even when Hermione lowered her book to look at her visitor.

"Yes," Hermione asked inquiringly.

Lavender looked for the world like she wasn't going to speak, but suddenly burst out.

"Oh you know what!"

Hermione put her book down on her lap and look intently at Lavender, seemingly perplexed.

"I do?" she asked confusedly, still staring at Lavender.

Lavender tutted and rolled her eyes, "Yes, silly. You're Slytherin boy, toy boy, delicious Greek God, smoothie, hottie-"

"Sometimes, only occasionally know as "Blaise." Hermione stated, eyebrow raised, hating Lavender rather a lot for her frivolous ways.

"Yeah, him," she replied dismissively, "anyways," she rearranged herself on the bed looking eager. "How goes the relationship?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes; she really should have seen that coming.

"My business is my own, I don't think you-"

Lavender got vicious, "If I'm thinking correctly here I do need to know, it was me who practically made that date for you."

Hermione scoffed and replied, "You made nothing- you advised, yes, and I'm grateful, but Blaise complemented me on my beauty and _not_ my clothes."

"You're beauty _was_ your clothes." Lavender replied derisively.

"See, that's where you're wrong," Hermione contradicted leaning forwards. "It's not all clothes and make up. It's not all boys and gossip. And it's not the world which revolves around you. Go ahead, gossip, say what you want to other people, but you're getting _nothing_ out of me. I can be a private person if I want, Blaise likes that about me. He likes_ me _not how you made me, not how you dressed me up- he likes me for _me _and he most certainly does not like me for you." Hermione's speech was taken with few breaths and by the end Lavender looked thoroughly blank.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, her voice hard, emotionless.

"Then I've done my job," spat Hermione, and with that she picked up her book and began to read once more. "You can get off my bed now."

Hermione's reaction may have seemed mean and uncalled for to Lavender, but to Hermione it was thoroughly justified. Since her first year Lavender had been nosy and gossipy. Hermione felt Lavender had got off lightly.

Feeling quite psyched up and fidgety Hermione threw her book down. She felt thoroughly annoyed at Lavender for getting her into that state, but nothing could be done then. Instead she felt she had to occupy her mind with something else.

She walked out of the dormitory and through the common room, on her way to where she didn't know. She was looking for Harry, Ron or Blaise. She was not in a Ginny mood- any form of gossip was likely to annoy her in the state she was in.

She walked on, seeing no one she knew and let her legs lead her automatically into the library. She walked down the aisles, looking at people on tables, hoping to find one of the boys. She was in luck; Blaise was sitting at a table just ahead of her, scribbling on a piece of parchment frantically, black glasses on his nose. Hermione walked across to his table and sat down opposite him. Blaise looked up immediately and smiled, talking off his glasses and putting them down with his quill. He then leaned across the table and took her hands in his.

"Hey beautiful, what you up too?" his voice was quite low and quiet and looked delighted to see her.

"I needed someone to talk too," she said matter of factly, "I just had a rant at Lavender for attempting to squeeze gossip out of me." Hermione looked guilty and looked down. Blaise lifted her chin up to him and replied,

"Brown? It was probably the right thing- annoying blonde Gryffindor she is." his tone was derisive, as if he didn't care.

"Yeah- I'm just not a ranter. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine- it's actually good you've just arrived, I needed to ask you something," Blaise replied.

"Oh? Go on."

Blaise blushed slightly and replied, "Well, you don't have to say yes to this, in fact I don't expect you too, I totally understand, it's just-"

"You seem like you've already decided I'll say no. Just spit it out." Hermione interrupted.

"Right, okay," Blaise took a deep breath. "Right, so- Would you like to come over to Italy this summer to meet my parents and stay at the family house?" Blaise blushed red and looked at her expectantly. Hermione gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" she was incredulous.

"Only if you want to come- I unders-"

"Oh course I want to come. Oh, Blaise!" and with that Hermione threw her arms around Blaise's neck. He looked utterly beside himself.

"Really? We have spare rooms- bring you cat and as much luggage as you want, I want to show you where I live." Blaise kissed her cheek and smiled brightly.

"Will your parents like me?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course they will, you're the epitome of a lady to them, smart, smart, smart."

Hermione smiled and kissed Blaise on the mouth.

"I'll just send an owl to parents to check- alright?"

Blaise grinned; he really hoped she could come.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, please review, it really does make my day. The reason why updates are every other day is because I write this on alternate days and Dinner Party on alternate days- I like to do both a day but with my revision I'm having to do for my exams it's just not possible. I'm sure you can guess what I'd rather be doing.**

**Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up on Saturday (obviously no promises but my dad's not here for any of the day- computer to myself.) **

**Again, please review, thank you.**

**Ellie **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione just about jumped a foot in the air when she felt someone tap her shoulder while walking back from dinner. She had left early, wanting to get some work down and was consequently on her own. That did _not _mean, however that Theo had the right to creep up on her. But he did.

"Ahh! Theo!" Hermione spun round and went for her wand.

"Don't hex!" said Theo sarcastically, his hands raised.

"You, you, little Slytherin! Don't you dare sneak up on me like that!" Hermione's heart was beating a little too quickly for her to feel comfortable.

"Sorry, can't help it- I creep." Theo smirked hugely as Hermione shot him a look.

"Anyway- you were creeping up on me why?" asked Hermione, putting her wand away.

"Oh- Ginny," Theo replied.

"Oh- what happened?" Hermione inquired eagerly.

Theo replied happily, practically jumping up and down. "I asked her out!"

"So I assume she said yes," Hermione replied with some amusement.

"No, I'm this happy because she said _no_," Theo stated sarcastically.

Hermione huffed, "Fine- what happened?"

"Well," began Theo, unusually chatty. "I met her in the library; she's actually okay at potions when she applies herself."

Hermione snorted, "When she applies herself to you, you mean?" Thoe blushed,

"I kissed her!" Hermione gaped. That was his most random comment so far.

"Well done!" said Hermione, rather impressed; Theo was bound to be quite shy around Ginny.

"It was only for a second- but she didn't pull away and she agreed to go out with me!" Theo was getting very excited.

Hermione was impressed- Theo seemed to have really made a decision about Ginny and Ginny didn't seem to be minding either.

"So- where are you taking her?" Hermione asked, honestly curious about what Theo had planned; she guessed it would be rather special.

He frowned, "I don't know yet."

Hermione thought, "Well- it needs to be something special." They both thought.

"I know!" said Hermione suddenly; a brilliant idea popping into her head. "Ask Blaise if you can use his uncle's house in Hogsmeade- the garden is beautiful!" Hermione smiled; reminiscing to her first date with Blaise- she had loved it and was sure Ginny would too.

"Do you think he'll let me use it?" Theo asked doubtfully.

"He has no reason not too," she replied matter of factly. "Besides, if he _does_ say no I'll persuade him."

"Persuade him? DO I really want to know?"

Hermione grinned, "Probably not, but I have my devious ways. Now, go and have a good daydream about Ginny." Theo grinned at her and walked back down the corridor.

Hermione smiled as she set off walking again; she was really happy for the, and she could only imagine how excited Ginny was going to be when she saw her.

But when Hermione entered the common room a few minutes later Ginny wasn't back yet. Hermione went up too her dormitory, (which was thankfully Lavender free.) She sat at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards her, having an idea.

She picked up a quill, dipped it in some ink and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I suppose this letter is going to give you several feeling and make you think a lot of things. I don't know exactly what you will feel, but I can guess your reactions. _

_I have a question to ask. You can say yes- and I'll love you forever, but you can say no and it will not only break my heart but someone else's too._

_I've been invited to go to a person's house over the summer. In Italy. I know you miss me over the course of the ear and I miss you too more than you'll ever know. But I wouldn't be gone for the whole holiday and it really is a fascinating opportunity to go to Italy. Perhaps you could come as well? I'll ask the person._

_I suppose you want to know who this person is- you, after all don't want your daughter in the hands of someone you don't know anything about. _

_He's my boyfriend (and, no, mum, you can't have him.)_

_We've been together for about three weeks and it's going really well. He's lovely, you really would like him, his name is Blaise Zabini, he's smart, quiet (and you mummy will probably melt on the spot when you meet him.) _

_But I'm going off topic. He invited me- he didn't have too, but he wanted too. _

_If you want too you could meet him at the end of term- see what you think of him before you make a decision. Whatever you want._

_I best go- otherwise I'll use up all my ink (which I need for my potions homework.)_

_Please reply with your answer,_

_Love,_

_Your Hermione._

Hermione read her letter through- evaluating practically every word of what she had written. Did it make her parents trust her; encourage them to let her go? A few scribblings later Hermione folded the letter into three and wrote her parents name's on the front. She sealed it with a muggle sticker, which she always kept a supply of; they reminded her of home.

Hermione stood up and walked down her dormitory stairs into the common room, looking for Harry. She soon spotted him; curled up in a chair, talking to Seamus. She walked over and asked him a question.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig to send a letter to my parents?"

Harry looked up and replied, "Yeah, she's in my dormitory- help yourself."

Hermione thanked him and walked up to Harry's dormitory, glad that none of the boys were in there. She spotted Hedwig and coaxed her onto her arm, before attaching the letter to her.

"Can you take this to my parents- make sure it gets there; I'm trusting you Hedwig." The owl seemed to hold herself a little higher when Hermione said this- she knew she'd said the right thing.

Hedwig took off and flew out of the open window. Hermione sighed to herself; she hoped her parents would say yes.

**A/N: I'm increasingly aware that this story is coming to a close- maybe because this is the penultimate chapter. (slaps forehead)**

**Please review- I would love so much to get to 100 reviews by the end of it (smiles)**

**Ellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few days later

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're growing up fast and I don't really know what to think of that. I love you whatever you do, but I don't deny I'm slightly anxious about this boyfriend. I know what boys have in their minds and trust me- it's not pretty._

_What your father is trying to say is that we would like to meet him before letting you go- we want to know who our little girl is dating (I'm sure I won't be disappointed.) And no, we won't be coming of you do go. He's your boyfriends- not ours._

_We love you Hermione, whatever, but please be careful; you're our only daughter. You can go. Yes, but we want to meet him first. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione had been holding her breath through the letter from her parents and exhaled at the end- relieved. They would like Blaise, what was not to like about Blaise? They'd like his intellect; (a smart man was a good man.) And he was polite; impeccable manners. Yes, all would be fine. As long as Blaise behaved himself. Hermione would make him.

However, Hermione's thoughts were cut short by Ginny Weasley practically flying in through the door, red hair everywhere and lipstick smudged.

Wait, _lipstick smudged?_

"Ginevra Weasley! What have you been up too?" Hermione demanded eyeing Ginny's lipstick.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend Hermione, I was with Theo!" Ginny replied happily, throwing herself backwards onto Hermione's bed.

"The garden?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Theo brought a meal and candles and," Ginny sighed with a very stupid expression on her face.

"And what?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"He kissed me again. And, oh, Hermione, it was perfect!" Ginny sounded distinctly lovesick, Hermione giggles.

"Good kisser?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ginny sighed rather dramatically again, "The best. He does this thing with his tongue-"

"Oh, information, the burning!" Hermione squealed, covering her ears. Really, thinking about Theo and Ginny. She shuddered.

Ginny frowned, "We have to put up with Blaise and you all the time shoving your tongues down each others throats, the least you could do is deal with us."

Hermione had to admit that was true.

"I have to go and find Blaise, mum and dad just sent me a letter; I'm allowed to go to Blaise's house in Italy this summer!"

Ginny smiled, "Alright for some. You'll be in bloody Italy and I'll be stuck up in the Burrow in sunny old England."

Hermione laughed as she got up, "Why don't you invite Theo round?"

"Good idea- I'll ask him," Ginny brightened considerably. Hermione smiled, no one liked an irritable Ginny Weasley.

Hermione bid her goodbye and, clutching her letter walked out of the dormitories, through the common room and into Hogwarts castle. It was about half an hour before diner and Hermione guessed Blaise would be in the Slytherin common room. She walked down the castle, coming to rest in the entrance hall opposite a corridor she knew led to the Slytherin common room. The only problem was she didn't know specifically where the common room was. She waited around in the entrance hall for a few minutes; waiting until she saw a Slytherin. After a few minutes a Slytherin came down the staircase. She was Hermione's age and had black hair, Hermione recognised her to be Daphne Greengrass. She approached her and asked her a question.

"Erm, could you show me the way to the Slytherin common room? I need to talk to Blaise." Daphne eyed her with some mistrust, but nodded and led the way, Hermione close at her heels. She suspected she was being led a longer and easier to forget route, but that didn't matter to Hermione. Daphne had reason too and she wasn't attempting to remember it.

After about ten minutes Daphne and Hermione arrived in front of a bare strip of wall and Daphne leaned forward; whispering a password which Hermione couldn't hear. The strip of wall opened and Daphne turned round to address Hermione,

"Wait here; I'll get him." Hermione nodded and waited patiently, trying not to glance into the Slytherin common room; she really didn't want to get on the wrong side of them.

A minute later Blaise appeared out of the portrait hole and grinned at her. He grabbed her hand and walked her into the common room.

"Nobody who's in here at the moment will care why you're here. Come on in." Hermione followed Blaise with some trepidation; she was willingly going into the Slytherin layer- surely that wasn't wise?

Blaise walked over to a sofa and Hermione sat down next to him, trying to avoid the stares of the Slytherins' around them. He smiled at her and pointed to the parchment in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. Hermione smiled broadly and squeezed his hand.

"My ticket to Italy!" Blaise stared at her blankly for a second then hugged her fiercely.

"You can come? Seriously, oh, Hermione," he kissed her on the lips, oblivious to the Slytherin's stares. Hermione pulled away a minute later and stared into his eyes.

"I can't wait," she whispered. Blaise swallowed thickly and blushed suddenly.

"Hermione, I, I, er. I Love you." Blaise's words were whispered but they hit Hermione with the force of a train. She blanked totally, staring at him and didn't reply. Blaise appeared panicked,

"Now would be a good time to say something," he whispered, his cheeks flaming.

Hermione whimpered and hugged him fiercely.

"I Love you too."

**A/N: This really is the end of the line, the final chapter in the Magic of a Book Universe. NO SEQUELS. Please- don't ask me for one, I don't wasn't to upset you but I've done this plot bunny, I have nurtured it, petted it and used it to its fullest extent. It is over. We must move on.**

**However- I will not stop writing, I consider myself to be in my prime now and I am starting to branch out into darkfics, (please read my latest fic Her Decision.)**

**Exams are about 2 and half weeks away and the amount of revision which I have done is not enough. So, it will only be one-shots for the next 3 or 4 weeks. I may start another novel length fic after the exams are over if I get the right plot bunny.**

**Another note thingy which you may not be aware of is the fact that FF.N has added Blaise to their character list. Triumph at last for all of those BHr shippers out there (moi included.) I have changed all of my BHr fics to Blaise as their second character (and I urge you t do the same.) There are already 2 pages of the fics and it makes them a lot easier to find (stop telling me there are no other BHr fics out there- there bloody are!)**

**Thank you for your time- I love every reader (though I eye you lurkers warily until you actually say something.) It's been fun- really, I loved it. All that remains is for me to show you the door. You have to walk through it and I have to follow.**

**(This is the end of the authors note- please note I have walked so should you.)**


End file.
